Delicatessen
by Lola Spixii
Summary: Nem na escolha da sobremesa eles concordam! ONE-SHOT bobinho de Camus & Milo.


_Retratação: Camyu e Milucho não me pertencem, apenas os pego emprestados por que os amo, fazer o que? _

* * *

**Delicatessen  
**Por Lola Spixii

Sim, os dois rapazes que desfilavam de mãos dadas chamavam atenção. O exotismo dos cabelos compridos demais e da beleza quase ficavam em segundo plano quando os dedos entrelaçados eram percebidos pelos transeuntes. Mas eles não se importavam, já fazia tempo que os dois pouco ligavam para os olhares maledicentes que recebiam. Milo por que simplesmente adorava sentir-se soberano do aquariano, demonstrar publicamente que ele era seu, somente seu, e Camus por que achava que era seu dever, enquanto cidadão, repudiar a hipocrisia da sociedade judaico-cristã ocidental. Enfim, apesar de todas as diferenças, eles eram felizes.

Logo estavam à porta da delicatessen, motivo pelo qual haviam saído de casa aquela tarde de sábado. Escolheram uma mesinha alta, bem no fundo da espelhada loja, para sentarem-se. Camus, com um mais que sutil manejo de cabeça chamou o garçom que lhes trouxe o cardápio de guloseimas. Milo o observava fascinado, tudo em Camus o encantava, até o jeito másculo e refinado que ele chamava o garçom.

– O que vamos querer, lindinho?

– Hummm – ele folheava o cardápio absorto pelas belas fotos de tudo quanto era tipo de doce – Pêssego Real.

– Pêssego Real?

– Sorvete de creme com calda quente de chocolate, pêssegos em calda e chantilly – Camus disse apontando para a foto da taça imensa e belamente decorada.

– Mas eu queria o brownie com sorvete – Milo fez um muxoxo.

– Está certo – fez mais um dos imperceptíveis gestos e o garçom já se aproximava.

– Ei, o que vai fazer?

– O nosso pedido. – o garçom chegou – Por favor, um Pêss...

– Espera!

– O que foi, Milo?

– Ainda estou em dúvida.

O garçom se retirou deixando-os novamente à sós.

– Poxa, você é um anti-romântico mesmo.

– Posso saber por que?

– Quando os namorados vão à delicatessen eles pedem uma única sobremesa e a dividem.

– Milo...

– Você é um insensível – o escorpiano forjava um ar de ofendido.

– Está certo, o que NÓS vamos pedir então?

– Brownie com sorvete!

– Por que? Ah, Milo, vamos facilitar as coisas... cada um pede uma sobremesa...

Ele cruzou os braços e armou um bico enorme, mantendo os olhos baixos e as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Não seja mimado, Milo.

Ele bufou.

– Milucho, meu anjo, desfaça essa "cara de patinho", vamos...

– Brownie com sorvete?

– Por que EU tenho que comer o que VOCÊ quer?

– Por que você é o cavalheiro, oras! Você paga a conta, você chama o garçom...

– E você é a dama!

– Sim! Por isso EU escolho a sobremesa.

– Muito espertinho e voluntarioso, você... Vou me lembrar disso mais tarde.

Eles se encararam luxuriosos.

– Milo, eu não gosto de brownie, é muito doce.

– Poxa, o que te custa me agradar uma única vez?

– Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso...

– Camyu... Por favor...

As mãos dele subiam lentamente pela perna do outro, por baixo da mesa. Milo sabia ser persuasivo.

– Está certo.

Mais um suave gesto e o garçom estava de volta.

– Por favor, um brownie com sorvete e chantilly.

– Amo você, lindinho.

– Chantagista... Também te amo.

Camus passou a mão pela franja, terminando a carícia no queixo de Milo. Por todos os Deuses, como era lindo! O amor era realmente algo sem a mínima lógica. Ninguém apostaria neles e já estavam juntos há tantos anos...

A espera pelo brownie com sorvete e chantilly foi rápida, logo o rapazinho lhes trouxe a monumental sobremesa. O brownie no fundo do prato, coberto por generosas bolas de sorvete de creme e tudo isso coberto por calda de chocolate. Em volta vinha o chantilly.

Milo até chegou a suspirar quando viu a guloseima.

– Bem, vamos fazer a divisão, então.

– Divisão?

– É...

Camus começou a puxar, com a sua colher, todo o chantilly para o seu lado.

– Epa, o que é isso?

– Você fica com o brownie e eu com o chantilly, dividimos o sorvete.

– Mas quem te disse que eu abri mão da minha parte do chantilly?

– Você nem tinha pedido chantilly!

– Ah, é mesmo?

– É! Você disse que queria brownie com sorvete, eu pedi brownie com sorvete e chantilly, ou seja, o chantilly foi por minha conta!

– Camus!

– Eu estou sendo injusto, por acaso? Estou falando alguma inverdade?

– Não acredito que você vai me deixar só olhando...

– Claro que não! Você vai comer exatamente aquilo que queria: brownie com sorvete.

– Mas agora eu quero chantilly também!

Camus fechou os olhos contando até mil.

– Eu troco metade do meu brownie por metade do seu chantilly.

– Mas eu não gosto de brownie.

– Mas você ainda nem experimentou! Depois vai ficar enchendo a boca para dizer que a sobremesa que eu escolhi não era gostosa... Eu te conheço... E, além do mais, se você comer sorvete com chantilly e eu sorvete com brownie nem fica caracterizado que dividimos a mesma sobremesa!

Ele ia dizendo e redividindo, com a sua colher, o chantilly que já estava quase todo concentrado na metade aquariana do prato. Depois partiu o brownie no meio – ou quase no meio – e colocou o maior pedaço para si, entregando a outra "metade" para Camus. O sorvete ficou no centro do prato, para degustação mútua.

– Será que agora podemos começar a comer? O sorvete já está derretendo.

– Chato!

E Milo lançou a sua colher sobre o sorvete, abarcando também um pedaço do brownie e levando tudo à boca.

– Hum, gostoso!

Camus fez o mesmo logo em seguida.

Seguiram-se sucessivas colheradas sobre o doce, as de Milo muito mais velozes e vorazes que as de Camus. Logo o escorpiano estava invadindo a metade do outro.

– Milo, você pegou um pedaço de brownie do lado de cá do sorvete!

– Me desculpe por violar o Muro de Berlim! Mas não foi você mesmo que disse que não gostava de brownie!

– E não foi você quem fez questão absoluta de dividi-lo comigo?

– Às vezes você é tão egoísta...

– Egoísta? Eu fiz todas as suas vontades, Milo! O que eu posso fazer se você devorou a sua parte?

Ele voltou a fazer a "cara de patinho" mas Camus prometeu para si mesmo que não cederia dessa vez. Terminou de saborear a sua metade na velocidade que quis. Ao final o sorvete já estava todo derretido e o aspecto da coisa nem lembrava o suntuoso doce que o garçom trouxera minutos atrás...

– Deseja mais alguma coisa, Milucho?

– Que você morra!

O olhar de Camus ficou triste, ele também sabia jogar.

Milo ficou inquieto, enquanto discutiam estava tudo bem, mas aquele olhar de Camus e aquele silêncio, isso sim era perigoso. Havia, definitivamente, se excedido naquele "que você morra".

– Desculpa, lindinho...

Aproximou-se carinhoso, beijando a face alva enquanto apertava a mão dele entre as suas.

– Tudo bem, Milo.

Mas o olhar dele permanecia gélido e parado.

– Camyu, não faz assim comigo... Me sinto um tirano!

Ele olhou de rabo-de-olho para o escorpiano, chamando o garçom propositalmente sem a sutileza de antes.

– A conta, por favor.

– Meu amor... que posso fazer para me perdoar?

– Já te perdoei.

– Não, quero que me perdoe de verdade!

O garçom retornou com a conta e Camus entregou à ele o cartão de crédito.

– Eu te perdoei de verdade.

O garçom voltou com a maquininha para que Camus digitasse a senha. Logo o aquariano já estava se levantando da mesa.

– Vamos?

– Vamos.

Saíram de mãos dadas. Milo estava desolado e Camus silencioso como nunca.

O clima ficou pesado até quase a metade do caminho, quando o aquariano resolveu que já havia torturado o outro por tempo suficiente.

– À propósito...

Milo imediatamente dirigiu à ele toda atenção.

– Quanto àquele assunto de cavalheiro e dama...

Deu um discreto sorriso, que foi o suficiente para Milo pendurar-se no pescoço dele.

– Então é isso que você quer para me perdoar...? Safado!

Venceram a metade que faltava do caminho abraçados.

* * *

_É o primeiro ONE-SHOT que escrevo! Despretensioso mas foi feito de coração. _

_Precisava me redimir com Milucho e Camyu pelo que eu estou fazendo com eles em Roda-viva._

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Beijinhos!_

_Obs.: visitem www ponto thesenseiclub ponto blogspot ponto com_

_(Maio de 2005)_


End file.
